


The Wrath of Ammo Baron.EXE Side Story

by Princess_Josie_Riki



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Ammo Baron.EXE, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Creepypasta, Gen, Horror, Side Story, Transformation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Josie_Riki/pseuds/Princess_Josie_Riki
Summary: A side story of the Shantae Creepypasta, the Wrath of Ammo Baron.EXE. It's about how Ammo Baron became Ammo Baron.EXE.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Wrath of Ammo Baron.EXE Side Story

Ammo Baron walked into the forest alone, angry about his last defeat.  
  
"I can't believe I got defeated by that half-genie brat again." Ammo Baron said, growling. "I was so close to taking over Sequin Land, but no! Instead, she whooped my ass and destroyed my tank. Well, I'll show her. From now on, it's no more Mr. Nice Ammo Baron. One of these days, I will get my revenge on Shantae and all of Sequin Land. I'll show them all."  
  
Suddenly, he sees a red glow in the distance, making the cycloptic baron notice.  
  
"Huh? What's this?" Ammo Baron asked himself.  
  
Then, he walks towards the red light in curiosity and wonders what it is. When he arrived, he sees a strange, glowing dark red crystal with an eerie red glow around it.  
  
"What's a crystal doing in the woods?" Ammo Baron asked himself.  
  
"Halt! Who goes there?" yelled a voice.  
  
Ammo Baron gasped as he heard someone coming. He hears footsteps getting closer and hides in the bushes. Then, an Amazonian woman appeared with blonde hair in a braided ponytail, blue eyes and tribal attire carrying a spear.  
  
"If you have come to steal the Crystal of Corruption, you have another thing coming!" yelled the woman.  
  
"The Crystal of Corruption?" Ammo Baron whispers to himself. "I've heard about it when I read one of Hypno Baron's books. It says whoever touches it becomes cursed into a malevolent state forever, even in death. No magic in the world can break the curse. I wonder."  
  
The woman looks around while her back is turned, giving Ammo Baron the opportunity to sneak out of the Bush and sneak towards the Crystal of Corruption.  
  
"If I could just touch the crystal, maybe I could have my revenge on Shantae." Ammo Baron said to himself.  
  
But before he could touch the crystal, the woman grabbed him by the arm and glared at him.  
  
"Not so fast!" yelled the woman. "You have no right to steal these crystals! A single touch could lead to dire consequences!"  
  
"Exactly!" exclaimed Ammo Baron, smiling. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to use the crystal's power to seek revenge on a certain half-genie hero."  
  
"Then you have chosen death!" the woman yelled.  
  
Then, she punched Ammo Baron in the face, punched him in the stomach, kicked him where the sun don't shine, flipped him into the ground, spun him around and threw him into the sky. Then, the woman ran up a tree before jumping into the air and kicking Ammo Baron into the woods. Then, the woman went down before grabbing her spear. Then, she sees Ammo Baron walking away.  
  
"Hey, get back here!" the woman yelled. "I'm not done with you yet!"  
  
She swung her spear and stabbed Ammo Baron, however, it went right through him, making the woman confused. Ammo Baron chuckled creepily.  
  
 _"How weak..."_ said Ammo Baron. _"You thought I would be intimidated by the likes of you?"_  
  
He turned around to reveal that he has a magenta eye with the black sclera with blood coming out of his eye and sharp teeth with blood on it and blood coming out of his mouth.  
  
 _"Did you honestly think that you could stop me?"_ asked Ammo Baron. _"Even after I died?"_  
  
The woman then turned to see the dead body of Ammo Baron impaled through the chest on the Crystal of Corruption with a shocked expression on his face and some blood coming out of his mouth. This made the woman stare in horror.  
  
"No, it can't be..." said the woman.  
  
 _"Oh, but it is."_ said Ammo Baron as he comes towards the woman. _"Thanks to the Crystal of Corruption, I am now powerful, well even in death I mean, and now, I shall finally have my revenge on all of Sequin Land! And since you caused my death, I'll start with you!"_  
  
Then, six black, red and blue tentacles appeared on his back and grabbed the woman, making the ghostly Ammo Baron notice.  
  
"Please! You don't know what you're doing!" the woman cried. "You have no idea what that kind of power can do to someone's soul!"  
  
 _"No..."_ Ammo Baron said before smiling evilly as a bleeding broken heart appears on the left side of his chest. _"But I do now."_  
  
His hands grew sharp claws stained in blood and scratched the woman's face, making it bleed. The woman screams in agony and gets out of the tentacles and runs for her life.  
  
"I've gotta warn someone about this!" cried the woman.  
  
Ammo Baron's ghost growls as his hands turned skeletal and blood came leaking from his neck indicating that there is an unseen bloody scar on there.  
  
 _"Not if I find you first."_ Ammo Baron said in a grim tone as he vanished.  
  
Later, the woman kept running until she is lost in the woods.  
  
"This is a nightmare!" cried the woman. "If I don't get out of the forest, I'll get lost or worse! I have to do something about this!"  
  
Then, she hears a strange and eerie moan coming from behind her.  
  
"What was that?" the woman asked herself. "Could it be the wind?"  
  
 _"It's not the wind..."_ a familiar voice whispers. _"I'm still here..."_  
  
The woman turned around to see the ghost of Ammo Baron with skeleton hands with sharp, bloody claws, an unseen scar on his neck which is bleeding and a different look; ghostly, light blue skin, a torn red and black version of his coat and helmet, a dark blue version of his shirt, a dark gray belt and blue pants which are reduced to a bloody ghostly tail. This made the woman horrified.  
  
"You..." the woman said.  
  
 _"That's right."_ Ammo Baron said, grimly.  
  
Then, he charged at the woman and tackled her, pinning her down on the ground. He stared at the woman, evilly as he used his tentacles to wrap her arms and and to make sure she doesn't escape.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the woman.  
  
 _"I'm the ghost of Ammo Baron, but you may call me...Ammo Baron.EXE."_ he said before slashing her throat with his claws.  
  
The woman then coughed up blood and Ammo Baron's ghost, now called Ammo Baron.EXE, kissed her on her bloodstained lips. Then, he slices the woman's head off with his claws, picks it up and starts licking the blood off of the head's mouth. This caused him to develop a taste for blood, guts and flesh. Then, he bit into the woman's skull and ate her brain, clawed the headless woman's stomach, ripped out her intestines and started eating them, he clawed the dead woman's chest, ripped out the her heart and ate it and dismembered the woman's arm and bit some of the flesh off it.  
  
 _"This is only the beginning."_ Ammo Baron.EXE said to himself before chuckling evilly. _"Soon, I shall have my revenge all of Sequin Land, including that genie brat, Shantae!"_ Then, he laughed maniacally and vanished.


End file.
